


Holiday Shopping

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Day 1: Celebrations/Holidays, Domestic, Gen, M/M, Scerek Week, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Probably,” Scott confirms as he fold his list back up and pockets it. “You get to model douchey scarves and sunglasses.”</p>
<p>Face falling, Derek groans. “Do you hate me? Why couldn't you have subjected Stiles to this instead?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, Scerek Week 2013!
> 
> Day 1 Theme: Celebrations/Holidays
> 
> I work in retail, and I had such a day with sunglasses and scarves, so. This happened.

“Can't we go home yet?” Derek asked unhappily, carrying several bags worth of Christmas shopping for his and Scott's pack.

“Nope,” Scott replies, popping the P as he goes over his checklist and carrying a few bags himself. “We are just down to Jackson's and Lydia's gift. I think I'll get Allison's help for Lydia's though.”

Derek's face brightens. “So only one more store?” he asks hopefully, clearly sick of shopping already.

“Probably,” Scott confirms as he fold his list back up and pockets it. “You get to model douchey scarves and sunglasses.”

Face falling, Derek groans. “Do you hate me? Why couldn't you have subjected Stiles to this instead?”

“Because Stiles would have started whining after the first store,” Scott jokes before turning around kissing Derek on the cheek. “C'mon, this is the last thing. Then we can go home, and I'll blow you.”

Derek feels his face heat up, and Scott grins as he heads towards the next store, sure Derek will follow. “Goddammit, Scott,” he grumbles as he catches up to Scott. “Everyone thinks I'm the awful one in this relationship, but our pack clearly doesn't know you very well.”

Scott laughs. “No one knows me as well as you,” he says before pointing to a store with men's fashion in the window, and the mannequins almost all have silk scarves and varying degrees of argyle and knit sweaters. “This store should work.”

“Can't we just send him back to London? I'd pay for it,” Derek mutters, but Scott ignores the protest, mostly because while Jackson can be annoying, he knows Derek doesn't hate him completely.

“I think Danny might have something to say about that,” Scott tells him as he makes a beeline for accessories, going through the sunglasses and the scarves set up nearby. “So, plaid or solid?”

“I wear henleys and jeans,” Derek states with a flat look.

Scott snorts. “I wear hoodies that'd make Jackson cringe,” he says with a shrug as he grabs some dark colors, some plaids, and a paisley scarf. “You'll try these on then... Hmm, aviators?”

“Better be the best blow job ever,” Derek mumbles to himself as he grabs a few pairs of different aviators from the sunglasses rack, resigned to his fate.

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](http://shinyglorchan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
